


One Wild Reindeer

by Wolvesindanger



Category: Original Work
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, F/M, Humor, Inspired by Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Santa's Elves, santa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolvesindanger/pseuds/Wolvesindanger
Summary: Emma only wanted a peaceful Christmas Eve that she could enjoy with her family and her favorite cousin, Kyle.But Christmas Wishes never come true for Emma.With a lucky mistake of finding a lost reindeer, Vixen, Emma encounters someone who will change the course of her life. Not only will he show her magic she never believed in, but also, he will change her perspective on 'Christmas Cheer'.





	1. Christmas Morning

It was quiet and beautiful when I woke up. 

But then it was all ruined by a loud and annoying noise coming from my front lawn.

Now, on any other day I would throw open my window, and yell at whoever was causing the noise to shut up because frankly, I needed my beauty sleep. The department was lacking.

But today was Christmas, and since there were little children sleeping in my house at this time of the month, I would likely find myself being scolded by a few angry parents who just wanted to sit in quiet and dread the moment their children would wake up and destroy everything in sight.

So I had to shut up and either deal with it or put on my coat and hike outside to see what the problem was. But the latter was never going to happen because I was perfectly wrapped up in my fluffy Christmas blanket and the air from my fan was blowing onto my face perfectly. I wasn't going to ruin this position to figure out what was causing the noise.

"Em." 

Oh dear lord.

"Emma."

Go the fuck back to sleep, little child.

"Emmmmaaaaaa."

Why wasn't it going back to sleep?

"Emma! Emma! Emma!"

No.

"EMMA!" 

"OH MY GOD CHILD WHAT DO YOU WANT?!"

"Good morning."

"..."

"..."

"Em?"

"Why did Katie ever have you?"

"Katie didn't have me, she was given me. I'm a reward."

"For what, breaking the condom?"

"What's a Condom?"

"Something that obviously didn't work for Katie."

"Oh, I get it now. The Condom broke, and I was the reward."

"You're hardly a reward."

"You're hardly a reward either, Em."

"I already knew that, silly child. Now shoo shoo, It's only seven."

"But Emmmaaaa, when the sky's awake, I'm awake!" 

"Was that a Frozen reference?"

"...No."

"Have you watched Frozen, Kyle?"

"No."

"I don't believe you."

"You should, I'm the most truthful person you know."

"I don't believe that either, Kyle."

"Shut Up, Emma." 

"Get out of my room, you brat."

"Fine, but Aunt Sara wanted you to go check out what's causing that noise outside."

Wonderful.

"Get out."

"MERRY CHRISTMAS EMMA!"

I didn't respond to Kyle and his terrible screech, and as soon as I heard the door to my room slam shut, I groaned and rolled over to face the window. 

Children have no respect for their–

"Emma, darling, didn't I send Kyle to get you up?"

I sat up then, not wanting to be scolded by Aunt Sara. She looked sweet but she was anything but.

"Uh-Yeah, I was just getting up. Merry Christmas." 

"Merry Christmas. Now go check what's outside. It sounds like a bear."

"What if it's a bear?"

"Well, then you'll be dearly missed."

Wow. 

"Thanks, Aunt Sara."

"No problem kiddo. Now go and check it out."

As soon as she left, I was crawling out of bed. First came the fluffy shoes, then the giant black jacket that I still have from ten years ago. It was still too big for me.

Slinking out of my dark bedroom, I move down the creaky hallway and down the stairs. I hear the mothers and fathers in the kitchen, talking about their kids' futures, and I'm quick to evade being seen and drawn into the three-hour conversation that I didn't want to be a part of.

I fling open the front door without a word, and I shiver at the cold draft that wraps around me.

I wasn't expecting to see what I saw. 

At first, it was a bear, and I almost screamed. But then it became a horse, and I wondered how the fuck a horse got here because we lived in the middle of a city. 

And then it was a reindeer.


	2. Santa's Helpline

A Reindeer.

In my yard.

Fuck.

The reindeer looked over at me and snorted, making that noise that had been bothering me for the past fifteen minutes of my morning.

"Shut up." 

Now, those words might not have been the best to use at a time like this, because the reindeer honestly looked offended I had said that to her. It made me feel like a bad human being.

So I whipped out my phone, and slowly stalked closer and closer to the tall beast. 

It stayed still as I reached out to touch it, and before my hand could feel the fur, I looked down to see a collar around its neck and a fancy card attached to it.

I picked up the card as the Reindeer started to chew on my jacket, but I could care less.

"This is Vixen. A North Pole Reindeer. If found please return him to the North Pole."

How the fuck am I supposed to return this big ass deer back to the North Pole?

I flipped over the card.

"If you live too far away please call Santa's Workshop helpline."

I grunted and dialed the number that was on the back of the card. The Reindeer–Vixen, kept chewing on my Jacket, but it had thankfully stopped making that noise. 

"This is Santa's Workshop. How may I be of assistance?"

"Um, yeah. Hey. So I got this problem."

"On a scale of one to burning hot chocolate, how bad is it?"

"Well...I would call this one a fucking reindeer in my yard."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Um, Hello?"

"..."

"This a problem sir! I have a reindeer on my front lawn!"

"..."

"Vixen, Stop chewing on my goddamn jacket!"

"..."

"Excuse me!? Anyone?!"

"Ma'am, Um, Well, hold please."

"Hold? I'm not going to–"

"Santa's Workshop will be with you temporarily, please wait."

"I will not wait for a–"

"Please wait."

"I will not–"

"Please. Wait."

"Fuck you."

"Please wait."

"I know right, Vixen. I can't believe that they would just make me wait. You could be home by now. How typical of Santa to make me wait."

I don't know how long to Santa's Workshop helpline made me wait, but it was after sunrise when a voice floated through the speaker. 

"You have Vixen?"

"This stupid helpline is literally the worst thing in the world. Do you know how fucking long I've been waiting just to get someone to realize that I have a reindeer on my lawn?"

"Do you have Vixen?"

"Of course I have Vixen! God! Yes, Vixen is here chewing on my lovely jacket." 

"You sound annoyed."

"Oh, Buddy you have no goddamn–"

"Don't curse."

"–idea how annoyed I am."

"How long have you been waiting?"

"Long enough for me to wish that I was still asleep."

"You're very aggressive."

"If I was aggressive I would have strangled someone through the phone."

"That's very impossible."

"With my luck, it could happen."

"Right. I will send someone to come pick up Vixen. Merry Christmas, Emma." 

"Yeah, right. Thank's Bro."

Wait–

"How the–"

"Goodbye."


	3. Sketchy Van

"The Nerve." 

"Hey Emma, do you–Is that a Reindeer?"

Just another problem to add to my list.

"Shut up and go back inside, Kyle."

"No way! It's a reindeer! Emma!" 

"Kyle, shut up. You're going to scare it away with your shrill girl voice."

"I don't have a shrill girl voice."

"Keep telling yourself that, Kyle."

"Well, at least I don't sound like an old man."

"I don't mind sounding like an old man. As long as I'm not a voice cracking teen boy." 

"Shut up, Emma. What's its name?"

"Kyle, this is Vixen. She's from the North Pole."

"Vixen's a girl?"

"Were you born under a rock?"

"Most likely."

"Explains a lot then."

"...So what are we going to do with her?"

"Well, there's no 'we' in this problem. You're going back inside and I'm going to wait out here."

"For what?"

"For someone to come pick Vixen up."

"Really? Like an Elf?"

"Sure, whatever you believe in, kiddo."

"Then I'll wait here with you."

"No, Kyle. Go back inside."

"No." 

"Yes, Kyle."

"No, I'm staying out here."

"Fine."

"Really?"

"No. Go back inside."

"No. I'm staying out here. Deal with it." 

"..."

"I'm staying out here."

"Fine. Just shut up. I can't even with you right now."

"Ok." 

It was quiet after Kyle decided it would be great to shut up. The snow was biting at my face and Vixen was continuing to chew on my jacket, and I could already see the fluffy white inside coming out from a hole she had chewed.

I stared at Vixen with a salty look, and Kyle looked at me like the little bratty cousin he was.

"You know, if you keep looking at her like that, I'll call animal abuse."

"I'm pretty sure animal abuse involves inflicting physical pain, Kyle."

"Animals have feelings too." 

"So you're one of those people then."

"That's rude to assume."

"Well, it's pretty obvious."

"Rude."

"That's my middle name, how'd you know?"

"Shut up, Emma."

The sound of a car coming down the road gathered my attention.

"Emma is that–"

"Whoa."

"Emma I seriously think–"

"That's so cool."

"That looks like a third-star kidnapping truck."

"It's still cool."

"You won't be saying that when we're kidnapped."

"Oh stop being a baby, Kyle. It's obviously here for Vixen. No one wants you're annoying self."

The truck stopped right next to us, and I looked at it in awe and shock. It was sparkling.

"Uh–Um, Are you Emma?"

"Are you a kidnapping ring?"

"Well, N–"

"Cos you look like it."

"Is it too sparkly?"

"Yep."

"I told Santa that it was too sparkly, but no, no one would listen to Kris."

"Kris? What an odd name."

"Thank you. Now let me have Vixen."

"Uh...is there like a way I can know that you're here for Vixen. You don't look legit."

"My name is Kris, and I'm from the North Pole. Also, That's Vixen."

"Anyone could know that."

"I highly doubt it, Emma."

"How do you know my name anyway?" 

"I know everyone's name."

"That's what a stalker would say."

"A Santa stalker."

"For the love–Just take to goddamn reindeer."

"Thank you, Emma."

"Don't mention it. I just spent my morning looking after a reindeer from the North Pole, who, by the way, destroyed my jacket. I'll be expecting a new one next year."

"I'll put it on a list."

"A list? No, put it on the list."

"Sure, whatever."

"Thanks, Kris! Nice meeting you!"

"The feeling isn't mutual."

"Bye Bye!"

"Emma?"

"Yes, Kyle?"

"That's not Kris."

"What do you mean? Who else could it–

"That was Santa."


	4. Jacket Return

As the truck drove away I was laughing.

"Kyle, that's not Santa. Santa is the fat guy with white hair." 

"No, Emma, that was Santa."

"How would you know?"

"He winked at me."

"Well, then that's just perverted, Kyle."

"I swear Emma, it's Santa!"

"Whatever."

"It was Santa."

"Sure."

"Ugh! Let's just go back inside, it's freezing."

I pushed past Kyle to get inside the house first, and as soon as I slammed the door shut behind us, I sighed at the warmth I had missed while waiting with Vixen outside.

"Emma!? Kyle!?" 

"Yes, Aunt Sara?"

"Oh thank god, I thought the bear ate you."

"I wish."

"Nonsense. Come on, the rest of the kids are opening their presents."

"Great. Go on Kyle. Fulfill your child stereotype."

"Shut up, Emma."

I watched as Kyle ran into the living room where the yelling and shrill screams came from.

Aunt Sara dragged me into the living room, much to my displeasure.

"Hey, Kiddo!"

"Hey Mom, Dad. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Kiddo! Here are your presents." 

As Mom handed me a pile of presents I sighed and began to unwrap them one by one. Of course, it was mostly girl stuff and maybe a few teeshirts from Dad (Thank God), but I was thankful nonetheless. Guilt riddled me because I hadn't gotten anyone anything. Mainly because I was too lazy to go out shopping when I could just sleep.

As I opened the last gift from 'Santa', which turned out to be a pair of fuzzy reindeer socks, the living room became quiet. I looked up from my reindeer socks to find everyone looking around at each other and at the Christmas tree.

"What did someone pass a kidney stone?"

"Thank you so much, Emma! These gifts are wonderful!"

What gifts?

I look at the tree in shock to find at least ten presents under the tree to family members from me. But I could have sworn I never got anyone anything...

"You're welcome?"

Watching them open their presents I couldn't keep from gaping at each one. 

I looked at Kyle, and he looked at me.

"You didn't get them anything." 

"I know."

"Then why are there presents?"

"I don't know!"

"...It was Santa!"

"Really, Kyle? Are we doing this–"

"No, Em, it was really Santa! You never got anyone presents but here they are!"

"They weren't here last night, there's no–"

"You came down here last night?"

"Of course I did! The parents were acting like goddamn elephants!"

"Well, then Santa brought them after you went back upstairs!"

"That's pretty much impossible, because–"

"Emma, look darling! There's another present for you from Santa."

I looked at Mom in shock, and then I looked to the present sitting in her arms. 

I slowly opened it, and our eyes widened.

It was a jacket,

and a stuffed Reindeer.

The card on top read, 'Merry Christmas, Emma. From Kris.'


	5. A Strange Encounter

Fuck.

Kyle and I looked at each other again.

"I called Santa a stalker." 

"And you criticized his van too." 

I gave Kyle a deadpan look, so done with his bullshit.

"I cursed like ten times." 

"Through the phone and in person."

"I'm going to take a walk because Santa being real just blows my mind."

"Don't get eaten by a real bear."

"It will probably be a reindeer again."

"With your luck, that's highly possible."

"Cover for me, Kyle." 

"Don't come back with a boyfriend."

"Cover for me, Kyle."

"Alright, Geez, no need to be aggressive."

As Kyle walked over to the parents, being distracting as he could, I slipped out of the living room, grabbing my dad's winter jacket from the third hook by the front door. Then, as quietly as I could, I slipped out the front door. 

It was colder than it had been when I was outside earlier. 

But it was fine. The world just hated me.

'Take a walk' Why would I ever just take a walk? 

This was a bad idea. 

Like a mess me the fuck up and give me hypothermia kind of bad idea. 

"You're going to get hypothermia." 

I spun around. 

It was fucking Santa. 

Or whoever the hot guy in the creepy van was.

Santa–Yes–Kyle was right. 

"Captain Obvious strikes again."

I don't my sarcasm was clear enough. 

Could Santa even understand sarcasm? 

"Would you like my coat? It is cold outside."

He sounded so nice and–

Man up, Emma, you don't need no man. God. 

But you do need his coat.

I gave him a sideways look, making sure he wasn't carrying a weapon.

"Yes, please." He smiles, almost blinding the fucking Christmas lights that hung over me.

As he hands me his coat, I stare at him, wondering what his game was. 

Did he want to kill me or did he want to be Mr. Santa-nice-guy?

"You really do think a lot."

"It's a strong quality of mine."

"Ah, is profanity strong quality as well?"

I gawk at him. 

Did Santa just–

He insulted me. 

"Excuse me."

"You cursed a lot earlier."

"No shit Sherlock."

"Was it because of the reindeer or because of me?"

"Because of the reindeer. Obviously."

He wasn't that shocking. I mean, don't get me wrong. 

He wasn't that bad to look at–

but that is not the point. 

There was an awkward silence between the two of us, and I occupied myself by wondering what Kyle was fucking up right now. The house could be on fire, he could have burned all the presents. Oh God, what if he killed my parents?

"Well, I better get going." 

I needed to make sure Kyle hadn't killed the whole family line because I asked him to be distracting. 

"Oh, yes, of course. Merry Christmas, Emma, darling." 

The fuck. 

"How do you know my name?" 

"You little weasel friend–kyle was it? Yes, he said your name." 

He called Kyle a weasel. 

Oh god. 

"Right, well, I'm Emma–you already knew that–"

Shit.

I needed to shut up and move. Now.

"Alright, by–Uh Santa? Yeah, uh, Merry Christmas." 

I had never walked away from someone so fast in my life without running. What had I done? More importantly, what had I said? 

I groaned, throwing my head back. 

I had called him Santa. What if he wasn't really Santa? 

"Calm down Emma, god, you're flustered. You'll never fucking see him again, and besides, It's Christmas, Santa is in the North Pole the rest of the year. He's probably leaving. If he's even Santa." 

I needed to give myself a pep talk. 

I needed to tell myself that I hadn't just fucked up a conversation with someone I'll most likely never meet again. 

It damaged my almost nonexistent flirting ego. 

"Kyle, Emma. Focus on the prize. Eyes on the fucking prize."

Right. 

Kyle.

The house.

My parents–who may have been dead but I wouldn't know until I got home.

I needed to save my family if Kyle was murdering them.

**Author's Note:**

> Krampus – a Christmas Demon-Thing. 
> 
> * Vixen is a girl *


End file.
